living with hillbilly's
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: there is a young woman named Kelly Johnson and she wants something more exciting than her farm life at her fathers old farm. when she enters this part of the country something will hold her back from leaving. based on wrong turn 2 movie.


My name is Kelly and I'm on this TV show called "The Ultimate Survivalist". I look over to the group and it looked like I have not competition except Amber. I think we both have equal chance of making it to the end. I take the head phones out and walk over to the fire pit. I sit next to jack. " for the next six days you'll each be given task and challenges. Fail and you're out of the game. but if you all survive the day, we have our "radiation elimination round" said dale. I noticed he is holding up six plastic cards and a Geiger counter device. "radiation poisoning is a reality after a catastrophe. One of these cards is doused with simulated radiation. each of you will pick a card. If you hear this sound". The "radiated card" squeals when Dale holds the Geiger counter over it." "game over. Bottom line is every day at least one of you will go, until the last person is standing. There are six of you. Today, you'll pair up into three teams of two. Reach in the cap and pick a number to decide your team mate." said dale. We all got one of the card and we held them up to the camera. I saw amber's number and we both have the number 2. "First Priority. You two will search for clean, safe, drinking

water. You can survive weeks without food, but only a few days without water. Second Priority. Food. There's abundant wildlife out there. The trick is catching it. Third Priority is shelter. You can construct one or use the natural terrain. Okay "survivalist" you have your first tasks. Go at it." he walks off but stops and looks back. "Oh one more thing. It's Armageddon. Your fate can change like that", he said snapping his fingers. "Wild animals, bacterial infection, gangs of post apocalyptic crazies are all around, waiting to take you down. How you deal with it will determine whether or not you have what it takes". Dale holds up a small electronic device . "I've set dozens of these booby-traps all around. Trip the motion sensor and..."A HIGH PITCHED WHINE pierces the air. Every one reacts. Dale shuts it off. "I call them "Twists of Fate". Instructions on the back explain what you have to do. Most are survival tasks...A few say "YOU'RE DEAD". Trip one of those, you're out of the game...for good". "That's one noise I never want to hear." I said.

"We'll all meet back here at base camp at eighteen hundred hours to assess the day and hand out

tomorrow's survival tasks. May the best of you earn the title of the Ultimate Survivalist". "Remember guys just make it feel "real" Said Mikael. Everyone CHEERS LOUDLY as we all go off on a trail. I put my headphones back on when I saw Jonesy walk up to me and amber. I did not here one work he said and I just keep walking. Hours of walking the group splits up and me and amber walk a different direction than the others. I notice Amber attached a newly crafted FLINT SPEARHEAD to a long

branch with part of her boot lace. We continue to walk and she stops. "We've been hiking for three hours, but we haven't seen or heard any animals or birds. It's dead quiet out here" said amber. " I noticed. I never heard a place so quiet" I said. We continue to walk for another hour and suddenly there is a ear piercing wine sound. I look down and see a red motion sensor light blinks. " It's one of the devices! You set it off". Said amber. I pick it up and take the card out and I read it out loud. "You have been bitten by a Copperhead snake. An antidote can be found by the river. You have two minutes to get there from here. If you fail...you're dead". I start to run and I hear the river and the device counting down. When I reach the river I see a Pole with a red flag. I ran into the river trying not to fall over. 00:06...00:05...00:04 . I reach the pole and grabbed the key. I had only one second to spare. I look up into the woods on the other side of the river and saw a man. I notice he has a cleft lip. He tilled his head a little and I did the same thing. I was just having some fun with him. He smile a little. I turn and walk away not looking back. We walk a half hour and we hear a loud scream. I knew it's a woman In pain. Nina and Mara head deeper into the woods. The woman's cries

get more and more agonizing as we approach. I pulls aside the brush and, 50 feet from us, is a hillbilly woman. Obviously pregnant, lies on a bloody, threadbare blanket. blood soaks her dress between her legs. She's so close from labor. I stand frozen unsure what to do when suddenly

another female hillbilly emerges from the woods. Minuets of just standing there and just watching the woman reaches down and pulls up a bloody mass of flesh. Amber gasps and the woman holding the thing. Looks at us. My mouth drops. She is horribly deformed. "'m...we're sorry...we didn't..." I said.

My mouth drops again when she drops the "baby" in her arms. The two woman let out ungodly shriek.

Suddenly I hear a pffhhhhhhhhhzzzzttttttttt. I look at amber and saw a embedded deep in the center of her chest. I was shocked to see it's a hunting arrow. I saw a man the same man I saw at the river. A genetic freak like the others, he stands six foot four. He pulls another arrow from his quiver. I don't waist time. I just bolted. Lucky for me ran in my old high schools track for three years and won first place event. Another arrow whizzes by my ear. I race through the woods away from her attacker. Branches scratch at my skin. I continue to run and not looking back. I find my self at a dirt road and my camcorder drops out of my jacket. I leave the camcorder and continue to run until I trip over a root of a tree and I hit my head. I feel dizzy. I hear heavy foot steps. I feel arms pick me up and suddenly a truck pulls up with amber on the hood, like a hunted deer. I black out. I think it was minuets or a hour later but I woke up in the truck. It smelled horrible inside of it. I felt a arm go around me. I move a little and the man just grunted at me and held me tighter. I look behind me and saw he was more ugly up close. I look over to see who is driving and he look a lot younger that the man that is holding me. He has a cleft lip as well. The truck came to a hard stop and the man holding me grabs me hard and fulls me out of the truck. I start to kick and scream but then I was knocked out by the driver. I wake up inside of a old living room. I saw the hillbilly's that attacked me and amber. The man that I saw at the river walks over to a stack of TV SETS sitting before a worn out Lazy Boy. He clicks on all the sets and sits down to relax. Numerous shows play simultaneously. Bad reception and fuzzy images fill the screens. Best I can make out it's everything from the NFL to the voice. I saw the woman that gave birth in the woods brings the stew and SOME "RIBS" over to the table. A boy, and a girl join us. The man at the TV joined as well. The young looking boy grabs a rib. The older man smacks him and said " put it back". I let out a small laugh. They ignored me and all the members of the family bow their heads and literally mumbled a prayer. They start to attack there food. They eat like pigs at a trough. Bones, entrails and blood cover the table. The older woman sweeps the scraps from the tabletop into a slop bucket. Suddenly my stomach growled loudly making every one look at me. I bow my head in embarrassment. The older male comes over to me with a rib and he kneel down to get more level with me. He holds the rib up to my mouth and I took a bite of it. After I ate the rib the man got up and start to untie me. He throws me over his shoulder and take me to the "living room". He drops me on the dirty old couch and he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and he pulled me closer to him. We both watch the TV's that are on top of each other. I was scared out of my mind but did not want to show I'm scared . After a few hours of watching the TV he fell asleep. The rest of the " people" fell asleep. I got up off the couch and opened the door. I walked outside a few feet until I heard a yell. The same man that held me on the couch burst through the door. I just continued to walk without looking back. Maybe if I get him pissed off he would kill me and I would be done with it. Instead of him killing me he justfollowed me into the woods quietly.


End file.
